Homes are becoming more connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. These devices often communicate with one another and with remote computing resources for providing output (e.g., audio, videos, etc.) in the environments in which these devices reside. While some of these devices receive constant power (e.g., are “plugged in” to a power supply), some of these devices operate on batteries. In the latter instances, users desire longer and longer battery lives. Discussed herein are technological improvements for, among other things, these computing devices and systems involving the computing devices.